


If Tear Drops Could Be Bottled

by Revioli69



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor being a deer, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revioli69/pseuds/Revioli69
Summary: Read to find out folks~! Technically the first chap will be a backstory XD
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

You and your friend walked in your apartment exhausted, after the shift you just had? Who could blame you. Your shift came from Del Rancho, Oklahoma City.

"That was the most _busiest_ day I think we had EVER at Del Rancho" Melody groaned.

"Hear hear on dat Mel" you moaned in pain from today. Cause? Running from table to table with heavy shit.

You went into the kitchen to look for some snacks. Which were nonexistent. "Shit..." You mumbled upset. 

_ding_

You heard a notification from your phone. You looked at the message, and oh shi-

"MELODY!" You yelled.

"Yea?" She popped her head into the kitchen.

"**the pilot came out today**" you said, you bounced up and down giddy. Mel's eyes widen, a big smile approaching on both of your faces.

"Mel? Steer the ship toward Walmart and steal as many snacks as you can, with money of course!" You said so seriously, like really serious. You don't even need a ser, that's how rious it gets.

She did a small salute. "Aye cap'n!" Then she was off.

"Now let's set the tv" you mumbled. Clearly excited for the pilot! A few Internet and electric problems later, you got the whole TV set to youtube. "FINALLY!" You sighed in relief, grinning like you just invented the first lightbulb. Right on cue, Melody popped inside the apartment with whole load of snacks.

"You brought hot fries! You know me well Mel _(if you don't like hot fries then you can change it)_

"Hell yes I do!" She laughed.

You turned on the pilot and sat down. Cuddling next to Mel. Astonishing music started playing, so soft and lovely. Pretty great considering this story takes place in hell, Viv never ceases to amaze fans.

"At the end of the rainbow there's happiness"

You gawked at how pretty the beginning was. Around 20 min in (I'll check if I'm wrong)

"And, what can you do, My feminine fellow!" Alastor on screen said.

You snorted.

"I can suck your dick" Angel grinned.

An eerie screech was heard and then a "Ha! No"

You burst into a fit of giggles.

"Catching feelings are we?" Mel teased.

"The hell? No. I'd actually smash Dusty over there" you barked a laugh. 

"Yea, I guess your right, Smiles over there looks like a strawberry pimp" Melody said flatly.

"PFFFFTTTT" you both started. Laughing so loud until you couldn't breath. Then, the power went off. _Great_. 

"Damnit!" You both said at the same time. Reluctantly, you got up. Grumbling as you did so. 

"Don't die" Mel joked.

"Can't make any promises" you joked back. You felt your way around the dark room, a long journey awaits. Your backup lights where in the garage, which is basically a non wired lamp. Once you felt the doorknob of the garage, you carefully placed your body Close to the door for support.

Then. Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up, and you looked around

Then it came flooding back. You were watching Hazbin Hotel with your friend Melody, the power went out.Then you somehow blacked out. 'Wait.. Where the hell am I?' You looked around the area. Everything was bright in colors, with reds, blacks, blues- you name it. But it seemed to be pulled together in some way. You started hyperventilating, breathing in and out quickly. You felt something twitch at the top of your head. "Probably a bird or something." You mumbled, trying to make sense of the mess you were in. You all the sudden, in the same place felt a cold breeze, making your head shiver more. Your arms reached to feel what's on your head, only to jerk back. "The hell?" You mumbled, confused and slightly scared of the situation you were in. You gained enough courage to feel what's on your head. It felt soft and fluffy, like a pillow pet. It then struck you. "Are those ears?" You ran to find something that'll give a mirror like substitute. You admired yourself in a puddle, only to find shortly after you had a tail as well. You admired yourself. Eyes glimmering at the fact you had a tail, like shit. That's probably the coolest thing. You twirled around, loving your new tail and ears. You saw the vending machine at the corner of your eye. Isn't that the one that Angel Dust uses to get his, like y'know Angel dust? Your admiring was cut off by someone driving a car horribly, and like a drunk.

"HEY FUCKER WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING-"

He screamed.

"Fuck you too" you scoffed. 'Well, this must be a dream, so I'll try to enjoy it'. A spider walked out of the same car and had a small talk. Wait..... Angel? 'Am I where I think I am?' You were in awe. He flipped his hair like he did in the pilot, and the teaser clip. You leaned against a wall casually to not look suspicious while listening to their conversation. You somewhat felt invincible.

"Tell the Misses I said hi" he kissed the demon's cheek. "Schnukems" winking as he did so. Then the driver drove away grumbling angrily. 'Now's my chance' you thought. Coming up with a top of the head plan. You walked over to the vending machine and he watched you go there. He walked up, with a smirk and paid for some drugs. Grabbing the drugs happily, another demon stole his drugs.

"Yoink, up yours drag show!" Then said demon got hit by a boulder.

"MY DRUGS. Damnit." He groaned. He looked at you as you chuckled, raising a brow.

"Money? Nah. I can cheat this mother fucker, who needs money when you can do this?"

You used a technique to get free stuff. Y'know what people actually do on the vending machines. You did a certain code and clicked 'Angel Dust' Shortly plopping down, you picked it. You walked past him and dropped it in his hand.

"Have fun."

He grabbed your arm

"The hell? Tell me how to do that shit"

You grinned. "I need a favor then" He smirked 

"Anything, babe." Probably thinking you want some of his _"hawt"_ spider body. You asked him a question.

"Do you know where the happy hotel is? I saw it advertising and... I guess I want to help, my life here is boring anyway."

He looked at you skeptical

"Why?"

You shrugged

"Got bored, what else?"

He gave a nod, still a bit skeptical.

You showed him how to do that cheat. In result he took you over to the happy hotel, well.... Gave you directions to it, if that's what you call "help". You grinned as you made your journey, admiring hell and how surprisingly pretty it is. You walked aimlessly, not even paying attention. Looking at how unique all the demons looked, whether it's:

Tall  
Small  
Short  
One eyed  
Multiple eyes-

You name it.

"If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up" you whispered, smiling at how you were in the most wonderful series ever.

'I can make that happen' a faint whisper was said, but was too soft to be heard.

You saw Charlie being humiliated on the 666 News station . 'Oh after the song.' You sighed a bit. 'She doesn't deserve to be hurt like that' You spotted Vaggie and purposely stood next to her. "I see potential, that plastic surgery bitch doesn't know what she is talking about" You sighed.

Which Vaggie looks at you funny. But then let out a soft chuckle 

"What's your name?" She startled you, basically catching you off guard.

"y/n. Who are you?"

She smiled

"I'm the manager of the project that she's trying to pull off. We don't have anyone else for the happy hotel and.. We need more people. I know I barely met you, and this seems sketchy as fuck.. But I want Charlie to be happy, is that understandable."

"Yea, I can see that... At least I'm not the only one who thinks that kindness would be nice once in awhile"

She smiled softly "How long have you been here"

You laughed lightly "Just came, but I know potential when I see it"

She gave you a skeptical look "Just came? How do we know if we should trust you?"

You frowned. "Well, judging by others, I'm not sure anyone else wants to be willing, and assuming since we are in hell I can get that I wouldn't trust anyone either." You shrugged.

She let out a sigh "Suppose you are righ-"

Charlie and the News reporter Katie Killjoy started fighting. "Well shit...." You sighed again, watching Charlie trying to fight Katie Killjoy. It was hella... Cool. That's weird considering the princess of hell was _literally_ being harassed and attacked.

Then

Limo time.

You walked over to the limo with Vaggie and saw Angel dust.

"Ohhhhh, I saw you before! You were the lady that gave me drugs!"

You had to think of something quick "a lot of people saw me today, I just arrived here, I don't remember doing such a thing"

And his face fell "Oh, I thought you were someone, you look like this one girl who got me free drugs" he whined.

Vaggie gave him glares "shut up Angel, stop harassing her" while everyone got in the limo. Charlie arrived and saw you.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to sound cheerful but was actually really noticeably sad.

"Y/n" you smiled, but quickly fell after seeing that Charlie was sad. Then the rest of the ride was silent, except the sound of Angel messing with the window. Vaggie was glaring daggers at Angel. 

"What?"

"What, what!? What were you _doing!_" She ripped her hair.

"I owed my girl buddy a solid! Isn't tht a redeeming quality? Helping friends with stuff!" He held his head.

"Not with turf wars, that resort in territorial genocide!"

"You win some, you lose a few hundred" he laughed "Besides, it wasn't that bad anyway" Angel begins messing with the window again, until Vaggie destroyed the button with a dagger.

"Oh come on, I had to! My credibility was on the line! I don't know what what kind of reputation I had if people saw i was trying to go clean. It throws out my entire persona"

Vaggie looked even more pissed.

"YOUR credibility? What about the hotel! Your little stunt, made us look like a fucking joke!"

"No no no babe, jokes are funny. I made you look sad. And pathetic! Like an orphan, eh... With no arms, or legs. Oh! And progeria."

Charlie hid her head in her hair

"Great now IM bummed thinking about it, is there any liquor in here?"

"Can you at least TRY to take this serious."

"I can try, but don't get your taco in a twist baby" Angel winked.

"Is that you trying to be sexist or racist?" Vaggie got up.

"Whatever pisses you off more" Angel groaned. "Is there seriously no liquor in here?"

"I'm going to kill him" Vaggie stated

"Wait, will that mean that I'm double dead? Ha, where do I go. Double hell? You're stuck with me bitch, get used to it"

Now Vaggie was heating up like a stove.

Charlie sighed. "That was really uncool you know, Angel."

Vaggie fumed, and stared ranting. Charlie then calmed her down 

"Uncool?! uncool!?"  
You sat there a bit awkwardly. 

"Eh.... Mmmm can... You explain more about this hotel?"

You tried to break this tension.

"I'm here in hell, but... I honestly don't know why I'm here. I probably forgot about how... I saw your advertising on what seems to be a news station, and I wanted to be your first client... To maybe help?"

Charlie grinned wide. Wow, quick turnaround. "Well welcome aboard y/n!" You gave a small smile. Then a sudden jolt accord. "Our stop is here." Charlie sighed as she walked out and into the hotel. You were amazed on how much bigger it was in person. Everything looked just as it been on the series but... Just more jaw dropping.

"Y'know, you should probably get some more food over here, y'know. To feed all the wayward souls you got in here" Angel inquired with a laugh. But looked concerned when Charlie looked away.

'Okay, if I'm correct.... Then Alastor should arrive after Charlie 'calls' her mom'

And those events happened. You heard knocking and went to open it.

"HELLO!"

You slammed it. "Uh.... There's a creepy guy here!" Charlie went to open the door. Then slammed it.

"Uhh... Vaggie?"

"What"

"The Radio Demon is at the door- What do I do!"

"Well, don't let him in!"

Charlie gave a determined face, then opened the door.

"May I speak now?"


	3. Chapter 3

"you may-"

"Such a pleasure dear! Quite a pleasure! Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on a picture show, and I just couldn't resist!"

You gawked at how tall he was in person. Like bruh, he looked like a mothafuckin' tree. It was kind of scary.

"What a performance!!" He grinned wider. "Why I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929" he crooked his head like he did in the pilot, side by side. Clearly satisfied at his statement.

"Ha... So many orphans" he sighed happily??

He came up to you, his grin unfailing, hands behind his back. You had a frown on your face. Half from you being short, the other half because you were kind of afraid of his height. "Smile dear! You know you're never fully dressed without one" he waved his index finger side to side, tsking at yoy like his statement was a true fact.

You gave him a smirk. "Guess I've been naked my whole existence then, huh?" You heard an eerie noise, but soon a chuckle was heard. "Ha, I walked into that one, didn't i?" You snorted at that. "You did" then an audio recorded sound of people laughing was heard. Subtle.

Vaggie got out her spear and pointed it at his face. "Stop right there!" She began. "I know your game, and I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone here! Youpompouscheesytalk-showshitlord" She growled. Well, he wasn't fazed this, just a wider grin approached his face. He pushed the spear down.

"Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here......I would have done so already" the air got cold, and your mouth felt dry. "No, I'm here because I want to help! Alastor at your service" He gave a small bow.

'Some of the voice dialogue changed. Maybe it's because I'm here'

Charlie looked at him "say what now?"

"Help! Is this thing on?" Alastor tapped his mic. "Well I heard you loud and clear!" 

You butted in.

"May I ask, _Alastor_"

His grin became wider, if that was even possible, and you hear a stactic screech.

"You seem sketchy as fuck"

'Sorry Charlie'

"And you clearly seem to try to ruin everything Charlie has tried to do. I may have just met her, but I see so much potential" you glared.

He did a mocking sigh. "I thought the moment we just shared not even a minute ago meant something, you broke my heart." 

You rose your brow. Charlie seemed nervous so she cuts in.

"I will make you suck my dick, bit-"

"Hehehehehhehe.....mmm, y/n sit with Vaggie, I'll... Take care of this"

You and Vaggie sat down.

"So... What's up with smiles over there?" Angel asked

"What? You don't know who he is?" Vaggie asked. "You've been here longer than me" she put her hands on her chest in a confused manner.

"The radio demon? The most powerful demon hell has ever seen?"

"Eh, Not big on politics" Angel replied, folding his arms. Which you snickered at. Vaggie began explaining the details about Alastor. How he would broadcast his 'accomplishments' on the radio. So other demons can witness his scary demeanor.

"Sounds fair"

You heard in the background. The whole time that Vaggie was talking you we're listening to Charlie and Alastor's conversation.

"Now, where is your staff" Alastor asked Charlie.

"Well... Erm... You see" She hand motioned at Vaggie. Who was glaring at him the whole time.

"Hmm.. You're going to need more than that" Alastor tsked. 

"And what can _you_ do my feminine fellow!"

"_I can suck your dick!_" Angel grinned, and a static screech can be heard.

"Ha! No"

You couldn't hold it back, you snickered and giggled, Alastor snapping his neck to your direction.

"And what is so funny my dear?"

"I'm going to Commit Die, oh wait. I can't make that joke anymore damnit... I'm dead" you sighed sadly. _Clearly_ ignoring his statement, you had an idea. "I'm going to commit self deletus! Which isn't the same as dying, it just means I'd be erased?- wait no that's unoriginal..."

"I _said_ **what's so funny, dear**" his eyes glowed a different shade of red, as he lifted your chin to his radio like face.

"Eh..ehm... Well-" you began nervously. 'Well crud'.

"Actually, here is a better question." He started. "What can _you_ do?"

"Make cringe worthy jokes, full house people on UNO, and if they fight back i Yahtzee them. Ummmmmmm... That's about it- wait! I can make people want to kill themselves"

You grinned and that peaked his interest.

"How?" Angel asked from the back.

"Make then cringe at my existence" you barked a laugh.

Now Alastor was bored, yep. Bored of you, fun. But his damn smug didn't come off his face.

"Ehehemmmm y/n let's go."

Vaggie pulled you aside. "You are crazy, stop shitting with him. He can kill you in a matter of seconds." She sighed. "He is not someone to mess with-"

"We'll he looks like a strawberry pimp" you replied.

Angel laughed. "Damn right."

You all the sudden, yawned. 

"I'm kind of sleepy, but- sleep is for the weak!" You wobbled and you attempted to stretch. Vaggie saw this as a good time to set you a room and keep you out of trouble.

"Okay, here's a key to room 69. Head there k?" Vaggie whispered. "Please stay away from him... He's bad news, he can tear you into shreds in seconds.

"K man, night- wait" she pushed you into the elevator, whispering a small "go into your room." One elevator ding later and you were on your floor. You started looking for room 69, giggled immaturely, because you were obviously mature. After finding room 69, you unlocked it and went inside. The first thing you noticed was a large bed, so, as the childish person you are you decided to jump on it. Shortly after, you got tired. Short attention span I guess. so you curled up in a ball and slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a shitpost, I'll be editing these chapters to perfect them? I'm trying to have fun though- so that's all that matters!


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up, expecting to find Melody screaming at your ass to get ready for work. "y/n! Get your lazy butt up!" Which you'd usually hear. But no, it wasn't Melody who woke you up. It was the sound of someone shuffling. You yawned and looked around you. 'What... I still here? Is this some sort of sick prank?' you mentally freaked out. The downsfr

You won't see anyone you love anymore. You, won't see your friend Melody. You won't be able to try the things you wanted to do-' Then confusion, frustration, and sadness boiled inside you. 'Yea I'm in my favorite series, but It can't be like this! I didn't sign up to be here forever. When I wished to be here, it didn't mean I wanted it long term. Let alone, I didn't even know that I would be here...' You looked at your hands, balling them into fists as you silently weep. 

"What's wrong?" A high voice said.

You turn your head to it. It was Nifty. Normally you would be like "Kawaii". But, not this very moment. You gave a small smile to Nifty anyway.

"Hi, I'm Nifty!" She grinned, bouncing up and down, doing a little cute side pose.

"I'm y/n" You said, with a hint of sadness in your voice.

"Nice to meet you y/n! I'm still questioning. Why are you all Women! The only guy I know is Alastor-" She stopped dead in her tracks at your... Face? Well she was staring at something.

"No no nonono, that won't do!" She frowned. She taps her chin in thought, looking up at the ceiling. "What would make this more presenting- oh!"

"What?" You asked curiously, not knowing what she was planning.

"I'm going make you clothes!" She grinned wide as if she has just been the one who had invented the first lightbulb. 

"Woah woah woah, why? You don't need to do that!" You shook your hands in front of you. You didn't like playing dress up. "It's oka-" she pulls a full sized mirror and you stared at your yourself from the bed.

"I don't remember my clothes being so... Torn up. Maybe that's why people were giving me skeptical looks. You gave a curious glance towards Nifty.

"No time, get up!" She pulls on your arm. "It's now or never" she exclaimed.

"Jeez,you acting like as if I was going to die! Oh- wait I'm already dead." You face palmed.

"_Get up_!" She said in a deadly tone.

"Jeez Louis...." You got up "I'm up I'm up!" You giggled. She tugs on you, making you walk into the closet in the room.

"Now pick out clothes that you like" She smiled. You looked inside and decided to grab a maroon shirt, with some blue/black ripped jeans. She frowned.

"You got to look pretty!" She gave a pouty face. Which was too cute to deny. So she picked out a dress- well, kind of- more like a skirt and shirt. 

(If you don't like having that outfit- then you can pick something else, okie?)

You started to whine. "Do I have to?" She gave a devilish grin. "_yes_"

"Fi—ne.." You groaned. "But only because you look hella cute" you grinned.

Her face within seconds was covered in pink. "Stawp" she blushed, not happy. Which in return. You ruffled her hair.

"whyyyyyyyyy" she whined. You let out a small giggle. A few moments later you got into the closet and got changed. When you got outside you admired yourself in the mirror.

"That... I'm not actually that bad looking" you grinned, she tsked at your behavior. "You need a hairdo!"  
Your face fell. "Nuh uh." You waved your hands in a "X" signifying a 'no' But she didn't listen. She did it anyway.

"Annnnnd- there!" She said, satisfied. You hair was now in a bun, with to strands of hair. One on either side. Kinda like the purple roblox bun hairdo- that's the first hairdo you get in roblox (back in like 2011) as a girl roblox character.

"Thanks, Nifty!" You smiled.

"Now let's show everyone!" She giggled bouncing up and down, happy with her handiwork.

"Wait, you didn't make me clo-"

"I grabbed your size based on your body shape! So I will be making you clothes that _you. Will. Wear._

"Okay!" You sweat, not questioning any further.

"Okay, let's go!"She tugged on your arm and you tagged along. You two got in the Elevator. Silence filled the room as you two walked out. "Huh where is everyone?" The first person you saw was Alastor, the strawberry pimp.

"Why don't you look lovely miss, quite lovely" He grinned, it didn't seem sincere though. Like it was a habit? 

"Er, um... Thanks?" You replied uneasy. Wanting to erase yourself.

He waved his hand in front of your face. "Hey? Miss?"

"Hello-" 'oh shi'

"What's your name, darling! What kind of a gentlemen would I be if I didn't ask for your name"

I just stopped at hello, Frozen still. He was towering over you like a tree. You stared, only for him to grin wider. It felt like a whirlwind of emotions, mixed with fear, and a hint of embarrassment.

"y/n there you are!" Charlie grinned "woah, you look pretty today!" She exclaimed.

"uhmmm.. thanks, Charlie!" you giggled nervously, scratching the back of your head. Well, carefully because you literally have claws. Which you aren't used to, like, _Whatsoever_. You noticed the bar, with Husk in it. 'must've been asleep when this happened.' You excused yourself and walked over to it, looking at your surroundings while doing so. Everything was so pretty. You sat down on a chair. "give me a glass of sex on the beach" you smiled softly (it's an actual drink lol, mixed with fruit and of course alcohol. How i know? My aunt, she used to love it, before she passed. It was funny sometimes. Because she would get drunk and say the darnest of things. I love her.) He raised his eyebrow. "That's very specific" He questioned why you wanted that. "its effing good now hand me" you gave grabby hands. "fine, but down here it's hardcore"

"_test me_"


	5. Chapter 5

You started drinking, you didn't know what point you were trying to prove, but- why the hell not? Drinking to forget? Yea, let's go with that. Everything was a blur, finding out that you were stuck here hurt you, it felt so... empty. Then you stopped, knowing that you had to at some point. 'okay, i'm going to get drunk if i drink anymore of this'. "That was great, thank you" you sighed.

"Whatever" he groaned, drinking his 'cheap booze'. You tsked. 'No manners- wait this is hell'. How many times do you have to face palm yourself? There's never enough you suppose.

"Dear, you okay?" Alastor grinned, seemingly to not mean his words. That damn smug.

"Yep, fine and dandy, like a fish who was pulled backwards in a tank" You said sarcastically. "Don't you have duties to take care of or something?" You grumbled. An eerie sound was heard, his eyes glowed red for a glitchy second.

"Why yes actually! That's to watch you." He grinned even wider, his pointy teeth shining.

"Are you fucking shitting with me? I'm not 5" you growled. "There is no way in the everlasting hell am I going to be watched by some strawberry pimp" you huffed. You felt your collar being grabbed, then you were in the air. 

"listen to me _sweetheart_" His grip tightened. "I can bury you alive in a matter of seconds, so I want you to listen loud and clear. I'm not watching you because I _want_ to. It's more like Charlie wanted me to do so"  
**that _damn_ smug**  
He dropped you.

"I'm only playing nice, for entertainment. Now I know you'll be a good girl and won't tell Charlie. Because you and I both know I could burn this place to the ground" he laughed.

"What the hell!" You glared at him. But then realized. 'Shit he's right...' You grumbled in your mind. 'He can take this place down and squeeze it into a pulp.' He lifted your chin.

"Now don't tell Charlie. Got it?" He grinned.

You mumbled a small yes. 'What the hell did I just witness?'. 

"Great! I know we'll be great friends, don't you think, _y/n_?" He chuckled. You grumbled a bit, getting up and walking over to the elevator. Hitting the button 5 to reach your destination, which was your room number 69. When you reached your destination. You saw Nifty cleaning up the halls. "Um... Nifty- you don't have to do that!" You yelled across the hall.

"Oh, hi y/n!" She smiled, running up to you. Proceeding to do that cute pose while waving. Kawaii, pure cuteness. You looked around the hall and saw a lot of work needed to be done. You sighed, giving a small smile. "Here, lemme help." You held a hand out to shake hers.

She looked up at you with shocked eyes. Smiling wide.

"Thanks, y/n! No one has ever asked to... Help me before." She nervously rubbed her foot on the ground. You gave her a sympathetic look, before smiling again. She took your hand and gave a firm shake.

"Well, now you have a companion!" You got down on her level and nudged her shoulder. Now what's first Cap'n" You giggle, and in return she giggles. Quick turnaround. First you were harassed by smiley trashbag, and now you were nudgy nudgy with Nifty. 

"Well, we need to fix up the carpet! Can.. You help me roll it up?" She smiled nervously. Poor thing, it sounds like she is used to doing everything by herself.

"Yea!" You gave a thumbs up, grinning.

"Okay! Race you to the end" she laughed. It happens that the elevator is in the middle of the hall. Huh. Well no time to think just race!

"1" Nifty started.

"2" You said.

"_3!_" you both yelled and bolted like the wind, feeling invincible. When you reached to the end, you were huffing air. "Jeez, that took energy" you laughed.

"Okay, Nifty! Hold the end and I'll roll it!" 

"Okay!" She gave a thumbs up. 

You were rolling the long ass carpet up. Humming a tune while doing so. 'Merry Go Round Of Life' to be exact. As you were rolling the carpet, you were startled by a yelling Angel Dust. "I had to! I was running low on cash!" Vaggie started saying other things that you couldn't quite hear. You shrugged, and continued to roll the carpet. You haven't noticed that it was done until you almost ran over Nifty with a haystack long of a rolled carpet.

"Whoops, sorry about that!" You giggled nervously.

"It's okay! Now-" she zoomed rope around the carpet holding it in place, sonic speed. You gawked at what you just witnessed.

"Jeez, gotta go fast, huh?"

"Haha, yea! It's what happens over the years of working. People are so filthy man."

You giggled at the way she said 'man' "Yea I agree" your smile slowly faded. "You remind me of a friend I once had. Her name was Melody, she used to always tell me to wake my ass up to work, and I always groaned while doing so" You said sighing, letting another small smile rest on your lips. "I really miss her, but now. I have a friend. I promise I'll be here okay? Judging... The things you told me, do you always- do work alone?" You have a serious stare.

"... Yea, sometimes people would– purposely break things for me to clean, to test my limit" she frowned. "When I was first created, I didn't know my purpose. But then Alastor took me in, in return gave me a purpose, to clean. Honestly, he could sell ice to an Eskimo. But, it's now worth it, knowing i have a cleaning buddy." She nudged your shoulder, like you did before. She only told you bits and pieces, but. You had a general idea on what she meant.

"Yea... no kidding, his damn smug somehow convinced Charlie that everything he was doing was okay." You frowned. "Where do we roll this carpet?" You asked.

"Let's go onto the roof! There should be a long enough platform to shake all the dust off!" Nifty bounced up and down, giddy??

Together, you and Nifty rolled the carpet to the elevator, clicking the highest floor you can reach to. Huh, it goes to the roof. You both, with teamwork, rolled the carpet out. Nifty holds one end and you hold the other. An idea popped in your head. You did a quick up and down motion with the carpet, created a ruffle that swam to the other side. (You know what I'm talking about? Lol.) Nifty's eyes sparkle, and repeated the same motion you did. You two had a ruffle war, battle of the ruffles. You did this until (somehow) all the dust came out. You and Nifty went back down on the elevator and placed the carpet somewhere safe, before grabbing brooms to create a platform for the mops to wipe down the floor.

"Thanks for the help y/n! I really appreciate it!"

"Anytime Nift' anytime!" You gave a thumbs up!"

When you two were done, you explained Nifty what a break was.

"Oh! So taking time off? To do stuff other from cleaning?"

"Yea! Maybe we should sit back and listen to music or something! Ooooohhhhhhhhhh karaoke?" 

"Oh! I heard of that before! Alastor would always have nights like that! Where he disguises himself to sing at bars!" She bounced up and down.

"Oh? Does he? Well, maybe we could get him to, bring one?" You smiled nervously. Then she went back to shutting down. 'She never asks him for anything, that was a bad decision'

"I'll ask him okay? You don't have to" she looked at you and hugged your leg.

"Okay..." 

"I'll be back Nift, I promise." You said. Then went down the Elevator. You had a small scowl on your face, but then had a thought. 'If he can play smiley, so will I.' You saw Alastor talking to Husk about, who knows what. 

"Alastor?" You smiled. You heard a screechy sound, and saw him face towards you.

"Yes, _Darling_?"

"I have an idea to liven this more up, care to hear." You gave a grin. Feeling invincible.

"Hmm, listening?" He gave a signature smug, with those eyes wide open, head tilted.

"How about a Karaoke Machine! think it's be nice to have singing sessions or maybe duos once in awhile!" You said cheerfully.

"Hmmm, sounds wonderful dear!" He grinned. Within a second after that sentence he snaps his fingers, and there it was. A karaoke machine, with a small corner dedicated to it. A small stage with some red carpet. Suiting.

"Thanks!" You gave him a quick hug and ran off. Leaving him dumbfounded on how quickly your personality changed. Once you got inside the elevator, you snickered.

"Pfft, his face after I hugged him. I'm totally going to get killed for that!" 

You called Nifty once you got off.

"We have a Karaoke machine now! Want to sing?" Her eyes beamed wide at your sentence. She got inside the elevator in a flash with you following behind.

One elevator ding later.

You two reached the lobby and she dashed towards it. You walked to it as well and picked up a mic.

You did a lil song with Nifty. Alastor looks at you curiously, kinda like 'the hell? look with his smug grin. As he was just listening to what song you were singing. It was like a different language, not knowing how you sang like that.

You made hand movements to dramatized your song, producing character and depth. You spun around effortlessly. You were actually having a lot of fun, that's a _lot_ considering the fact you were in hell. Finishing your song, which happened to be (insert song here so you guys won't get mad), you dropped the mic like the Yolo person you are.

"Wonderful dear!" He clapped. His Everlasting grin widening, in interest? His hands tapping on his microphone, walking up on the stage. "Maybe I could sing next perhaps?" He said almost in a low voice, lifting up your chin.

"Yea, I guess so. But my break is over! I was just teaching Nifty what breaks were and how they work" Nifty was hugging your leg as you were talking.

"Oh, is that right?"

'Oh shit'


	6. Chapter 6

"Yea, is there a problem with that? A break once in a while is always nice!" You held Nifty behind you, glaring at Alastor. 

"Fair enough, but these 'breaks' better not go on often." He smiled an insincere smile. "Sounds fair?"

You grumbled "asshole"

"What was that?" He lifted up your chin with his index finger. "Speak up, dear."

"Yes sir" You spat in his face.

Bad idea. His face contorted to a frown, and it was more hella scary than his smile. "Oh ho, ho... Dear, do you have a clue where you are? Who you're speaking to? I can always throw you back to your world, but you won't ever come back here"

"What!? _you_ brought me here! Why? That doesn't make any fucking sense! I never asked to be here permanently! I actually enjoyed my time here before you screwed it over with your selfish bullshit" He dropped you. Letting you look at Nifty, who looked away. You looked at Nifty, a single tear fell down her face. She couldn't look at you. Seeing her face upset made you upset. Those words were his plan, his plan was to make you say something that you'd regret.

"Okay, I want to make a deal with you" you softly mumbled. 'Last resort' His eyes sparked with interest. Having you down where he wanted you, defenseless. Hopeless, emotionally broken. '_perfect_.' He thought to himself.

"Yes?" His grin came back.

"Don't hurt Nifty is my side, you can create your side. Anything you desire, just _please_ don't hurt her" You hung your head low, as your eyes went dark. Your ears drooping, your tail flat. Nifty looked at you, shocked at your words. She gave hint of 'She cares' in her eyes. This _really_ sparked his interest. These are the words he was waiting for you to say.

"Become my servant." Was all he said. You looked up at him like he is crazy. "But since you were so kind to help Nifty, you can go back home" his smug widen.

"Then how do I-" Alastor placed a finger to your lips. "Time will tell my dear" He placed his hand near your face. "Sleep" he snapped his fingers and you passed out.

_-—~~~~<>~~~~—-_

You woke up on a hospital bed. You felt something wet on your hands. You looked over to see your friend Melody, crying into your hand.

"M-Mel?" You called weakly. She looked up at you, her eyes watering more. "How long have I been out?" You groaned.

"3 weeks...." She cried, hugging your arm. Three weeks? It felt like only a few days to you.

"Shhhh Mel, I'm here now..." You patted her head. Everything came flooding back, 'Alastor... Damn, good thing that was a dream' "How about we finish the pilot when we get home, does that sound nice?" She smiled softly. A nurse came in shortly after.

"Ms. l/n?" The nurse looked at her clipboard.

"Yes?" You said nervously.

"You need to stay in for another night, random bruises showed up on your neck. It was almost like someone choked you."

Your eyes widen. 'Was that... Did that, actually happen?' You shook your head in denial. "Okay nurse, can Mel stay for this night?" 

The nurse nodded. "of course."

And which she did, you two played UNO. (Which you Yahtzee'd her in), and decidedly watched the rest of the pilot on Melody's phone. Even though you were still harassed by Alastor, you still giggle at his lines. Because, it must've been a dream anyway. Then you slept a dreamless sleep.

The next morning you were free to go, walking happily, as if nothing happened. 

"You ready to head off? By the way, your boss sent you extra money. She knew how much of a hard worker you were, and felt like it was the right thing to do" Mel said.

"I'll have to thank her-"

"She also gave you an extra week off, so you could recover." Mel cut in, to finish her sentence.

"Oh geez, am I going to clean with this extra time? I know you don't have to tell me to wake my ass up, but can't i just lay in bed?" You joked. She punched your shoulder playfully.

"Still my lazybones?" She laughed.

"The sans to your papyrus, baby." You finger gunned her. You two finally made it to the parking lot. "That was a lot of walking." You whined.

"Shut up you big baby. The car is right there." She pointed to the end of the parking lot.

"Okay, okay." You raised your hands in defense. Walking with her to the car, your lazy feet hurting in the process. After walking, you got into the car.

"I call shotgun." You joked.

"Hey, you can't anyway, There is no one with us." Mel laughed. "Besides, who's going to come with us anyway? Your smash buddy or something?"

"For the last time, Let that joke go. I didn't mean to drop her! It wasn't a fuckfest or some shit!" You had a friend back in 9th grade that you dropped, failing to pick her up. It looked like something else. "Gawd Mel, you bully me." You dramatically posed on the seat.

"We both know you did it-" You cut her off by throwing your shoe at her.

"Yuck!" She exclaimed.

"Just drive." You grumbled, still smiling. And so she did, she got into the car and drove back into the apartment. She stopped to grab something at Walmart. (Not sponsored lol.)

"Don't blow my car up"

"Okay bb" you pointed finger guns at her. Once she left, you turned on your car radio, trying to listen to Willy Eyelash- as your friend called it. 

"Hello sweetheart!" You nearly jumped out of your mother fucking seat. You changed the channel to Tulsa 96.5, hoping to distract yourself.

"Welcome to Tulsa's best music.-"

"_that was rude_" The voice chuckled.

"Fuck you" you turned off the radio. "I'm imagining shit." Then the radio flipped on. The knob turning back.

"WHAT THE HELL!? NOT TODAY SATAN." you tried opening the door, but goddamned childlock was on.

"Calm down sweetheart, you _do_ remember our deal right~?" What seemed to be a male voice chuckled.

"**-_you_...**" You pointed at the radio.

"Hm?" He chuckled.

"Stop throwing Poltergeist shit at me!" You yelled. 

"How about... Hmmmmm.. _no_." He said.

You curled up in a ball, seeing Melody come back. The radio turned to normal, the car unlocking.

"Jeez y/n you okay?"

"I need Holy Water" You shook nervously. "A rat was in your car" you quickly lied, trying not to sound crazy. "They scare the shit outta me." Mel sighed.

"Okay, well I'm pretty sure it's gone, so lets head home okay?"

"Kay!" You replied cheerfully. The rest of the ride home was silent. But it was okay, as long as that damn radio doesn't turn on. 

"Here let's listen to some music!"

You spoke too soon.

"Ehm, sure!" You wanted to stab yourself. Fun. She turned on the radio, already hearing the Tulsa station on"

"Mix 96.5 Tulsa!" The radio sang. 

Bad guy starts playing.

"Whoops, Willie Eyelash is on" She joked, and you both had a small laugh. But it didn't last for long as you reached you destination. Walking up to the door, you sighed a breath of relief.

"Welcome home!" You told yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hope you enjoyed this? Sorry I'm bad at this C:
> 
> The radio idea? It came from a lovely bean! Who's story is way better than mine
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983559/chapters/42479021
> 
> Astrologia, is such an amazing author, I suggest thier work!


	7. Chapter 7

You walked inside your home, happy to finally be able to sleep again- Well, in your own bed of course. Smelling the air of the apartment, you let out a small "home, sweet home."

"I made a welcome back home card for you!" Melody said cheerfully.

"Is that so?" You giggled.

"For my best friend of course!" She said matter of factly. You opened the card, it was a small drawing of you and her. "You are the Charlie to my Vaggie" The card said. "I ship those two" Mel said.

"I do too, lol" you grinned, and she gave you a funny look.

"Did you just say-" lol?" Like the text?" She held back a 'pfffft' 

"Did i stutter?" You gave a toothy grin. You decided that you would sit on the couch and watch tv, well. Youtube. But you got bored quick, since Youtube didn't work. "Hey Mel? Halloween baking championship has ended, want to re-watch episodes?

"Yea!"

"well get your butt in here!" You yelled. She ran into the living room. You both cuddled in the couch and voted for the ones you thought were best. Some were like "Great Minds Think Alike" and some other votes were like "My Vote Is Better"

"OBVIOUSLY! Thumbelina won!" Mel argued.

"Gouldie Locks was the best! (Goldie locks- but Ghouldie locks- haha im funny) Their idea was more creative and fun!"

"The winner of this challenge is... Thumbelina!"

"You only won because of that guys carving! If his carving didnt exist the whole piece would fail" You whined, while Mel fist bumped the air. You yawned, and decided to sleep for a few hours.

"Mel? I might sleep okay?"

"That's okay y/n, i'm going to head out to do errands okay?"

"okay Mel, love ya sis" You smiled.

"Love ya too."

You slept a dreamless sleep, only to wake up a few hours later from a few sounds coming from the kitchen. You decided to get up to play a few games on your phone, assuming it was probably Mel, but that changed once the smell of food was coming from the Kitchen.

"Mel? Can I help?" You yelled, but no response. You walked into the kitchen, to see no one, but something good smelling dish, which seemed to be coming from the oven. Maybe to keep warm? You look at the oven to see a sticky note, it said in cursive "Here is some Jambalaya, I hope you like it~" you shrugged it off. Something new? Maybe. You smiled. "Mel, and her new food recipes." You shook your head.

You laughed. "I wish she would've woken me up, I would've helped. Maybe I should make some cake for her- Damn... I suck at baking so I'm not sure about that. Well, it's okay. She'll like it, even if its bad" You giggled and took the food out of the oven, and tasted it. "Damn this is good. Reminds me of my mothers cooking- I should probably text her, and ask how she's doing." You were talking to yourself, while looking at your phone. You were looking up cake recipes, but realized you didn't have enough stuff to make it. You whined, knowing you have to go to Walmart to get more stuff. You know what you were missing?

Eggs. Usually you'd have a lot to spare, but for some reason disappeared. "Hmmm, guess I'm going shopping." You put the food, covered up neatly in the fridge. You got your coat and shoes on, making sure to bring money. You went outside an got onto your car, turning it on. You started driving to the closest store that has eggs. You turned on the radio without thinking about it.

"Welcome back sweetheart." He said.

"Oh hell no!" You nearly crashed because you were startled, but the car steered your way back on its own.

Alastor chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I didn't plan for you to die this early. Where to? I'll be your escort this evening."

You shook your head in disbelief. "H-how? Just HOW do you exist?"

"I don't know, how do you think I exist?" You could just _hear_ his grin as he spoke. At this point, your car was moving on it's own, towards Walmart (not sponsored. Lol) "It's quite flattering, I expected these little admirer's to take interest in our feminine spider, but they'd rather sell their soul to see me. Ha ha! Knowing Angel he would definitely try to claw his way up to my position, but what can I say? I'm just more appealing to them I suppose!" Despite the situation, that made you give out a giggle. Which he chuckled in return.  
"You pique my interest."

"Why, there's much more fangirls, they would sell their soul to hug you" You were curious.

"Exactly, that's why I like you. You are much more.... _entertaining_"

You shivered at those words, that's a really a creepy thing to say. Another fangirl would be like.

"Oh shit, he gon smash"

But you were like.

"Oh no, I'ma die."

"Sorry to cut this short, but it seems we have reached our destination."

"Wait" You started.

"Hm?" He questioned.

"Can I talk to you for a bit longer? I have a few questions" at this point, you probably have reached the brink of insanity.

"Depends. What are they?"

"Here's my list:

1\. What do you gain from me being your servant.

2\. What do you want from me.

3\. How is Nifty."

He gave a small "hmmm..."

"Well, I can't answer one, two? to be my servant, what else? And Nifty is doing fine. Thanks to you, she is doing fine at least" He laughed.

You sighed in relief.

"Well, as long as I'm not a fuckbuddy or some crap, we're good."

"Can't make any promises dear"

You choked at your words "wait what?"

"Pfft, ha haha! That was priceless. No, sorry to ruin your dirty fantasies, but no darling. I don't play like that."

"Fuckin jerk" You opened your door and turned off your car. Taking your keys with you. You walked inside the store and saw that no one was visible.

"Huh, that's weird-" you were cut off by a hand going over your mouth. 

"Shhhh, listen and do as I say and you won't get hurt." A male voice said. You kicked behind you, biting their hand. Another man jumped on you and tied your hands together. You were thrown into a bag. You werr thrashing around as they tied the bag together, trying to escape. They were apparently kind enough in their eyes to have created breathing holes for you. You can feel them throw you into something, a car? You begin to weep silently.

'I just wanted some fucking eggs.'

The men turned on the radio, and they started hearing old music, that didn't match the century. The hell? Is this the 1920's or some shit?

"Ladies and gentlemen! I want you to introduce you to our most beloved radio host, Alastor!"

You could hear the drumroll. The men laughed and changed it to another station.

But it switched back, the knob of the volume slowly turning up.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Alastor said. "There is something i wanted to say! something special for tonight! Concerning about..."

"_two gentlemen, and one girl_"

You can just _hear_ the grin in his voice. You knew how Alastor was a person that broadcasts his killings on a r- 

'**oh shit**' you struggled more, trying to scream.

"Quiet!" They bang the seat that you were behind.

"Oh, hoho... That won't do! _a man **never** touches a woman like that_" you hear a dark chuckle. The car started shaking, horribly. "How about this-" He began.

The men were terrified, parking te car on the side of the road and attempting to get out of said car. The car parked but the doors wouldn't open.

"Where are you going?" They heard a voice behind them. Staticky- "What do you think running away would do?"

'Alastor!' You tried to scream, kicking around even more, trying to tear the bag. You felt the bag tear open. And him hold you.

"Who are you!?-" One of the men held a gun to his head. But Alastor wasn't fazed by this.

"Usually, I'd _love_ to kill you on the spot but" He snapped his fingers, and the car started again. Slowly, it goes on a road that seemed to go on, and on... almost endless. "Now, I don't think this gun is good for the table." With a wave of his hand, the gun disappeared. "How about we play a game." He grinned wider, his eyes glowing a small red tint.

"We don't want to play any sort of games you freak!" One of them screamed.

"Haha.... HA!" Alastor was laughing like a maniac as you were gripping onto him. He was slowly petting your hair.

"Freak? That's a pathetic usage of that word. If i were to judge, You deserve that title" He snapped again, and one of the men contorted, his face turning inside out.

"Who's the freak now?" He chuckled.

"Now, Let me repeat myself, how about we play a game. If you win, you can live your life,

If you lose." His face contorted into his radio face, his eyes red, his smile still. His talking going through his teeth.

_I'll let your mind decide what happens_"

His face turns back to normal. "Sounds fair?"


	8. :3

The man frantically shook his head 'yes'.

"Ah! Wonderful!" You heard an audio of recorded clapping. He lifted your chin. "Darling! What game shall we play?" You looked at the man, then back to Alastor. Your eyes looked bloodshot from crying, but a small smile played on your lips.

"Hide and seek" You giggled. Almost, sinister? Ha, that's funny. You'd be like "show him mercy" or some shit.

But? No. This guy just kidnapped you, and without Alastor. You'd could probably have been robbed, raped.

Or.

**killed**

"Hide and seek?" Alastor grinned. "Sounds fair, but can I add my own _flare_ to the mix?" You nodded. And that's when you went out like a light.

——~~~~><~~~~——

You woke up on your bed. Having no clue of what just happened. You yawned and walked into the kitchen to find eggs on the counter. With a sticky note which had cursive writing on it.

'Thought you needed these.'

'~al'

You read out loud. Then it replayed. Over, and over, and over...

Oh god. He killed that man. _and you were a part of it_ How the FUCK is this character real? Why _you_. Yea he told his side, but it still doesn't make any logical sense.

You decided to make that cake, to hopefully take your mind off of it. Humming, "Merry Go Round Of Life" softly. You placed the cake in the oven and got started with simple syrup. Heating up a solution of:

One cup of water  
One cup of sugar  
Heated up on a stove until bubbling. You smiled, proud of the fact you made it. Now, time to make the buttercream. Made with:

3 cups of confectioners sugar.  
1 cup of butter  
1 teaspoon of vanilla extract  
And finally  
1 or 2 tablespoons of whipping cream.  
You folded the ingredients together.

Half an hour later, you took the cake out. You put it in the fridge to chill, for another 10 minutes.

"Hey, I'm home!" A female voice said. Mel.

"Hey Mel!" You yelled back. You looked back at the counter and the cake was there. Finished.

'The hell?'

Mel walked into the kitchen and grinned. "You made a cake I see! I knew you had it in you, you lazy arse." She playfully punched my shoulder, and I laughed.

"Yea, I hope you like it!" Still skeptical, because you _swear_ that you just put that cake in the fridge. Well, whatever. You're happy that Mel was happy.

"Hey y/n?" Mel started

"Yea?" You replied.

"You know that there was two men found near the forest near our apartment?"

Your heart dropped.

"There were policemen talking about it, and I wondered if you knew what had happened." You choked on your breath.

"God. I'm glad i wasn't the one in their position, who the hell would do such a thing?"

She sighed

"I don't know, but the police identified them as two sex offenders." Her voice went low.

"Never mind, they dead" You sighed "at least they won't hurt anyone anymore" you sighed in relief.

"Well, lets take our mind off of it with some youtube!" She grinned. You gave a small smile.

"Let's do that Melody." You grinned. So you two did, laughing at a few try not to laugh videos. The point of you watching them was to laugh. That defeats the whole purpose but eh, who cares? You made a teapot noise when you laughed. "Cute" a small voice said. "Fuck you Melody, my laugh isn't cute!" She looks at you funny. Like you were just cr–azy.

"I didn't say that?" She said, and those words gave you chills. "Sorry Mel, I'm hearing weird crud." See gave a giggle.

"Sounds like a stalker" You punched her shoulder

"Stop Mel, Pfft. That's not funny" you still giggled.

"Surrrre" she sarcastically giggled. You haven't realized the time, and you checked your phone.

Sunday/November/15/19

9:00 pm

"Oof, I should head to bed" you suddenly yawned. Wanting to curl up in the comforts of your warm blanket.

"Kay, lazybones." She chuckled.

"Goodnight Mel!"

"Goodnight y/n"

She went up to her room, closing the door behind her.

You felt someone sit beside you. "Hello, darling, Sorry for taking you back so soon, but I hope you had a wonderful rest~!" Alastor appeared, sitting on the couch next to you. "You still didn't forget our deal, did you?" You shook my head no, twiddling with your thumbs.

"When, does this take effect?" You nervously asked.

"Now" And you blacked out.

You awoken back to a... Different room.

"Wait...." You were back.

"Morning dear. Are you ready for your first day!" Alastor chirped, in front of your- a... Bed?"

"U-h Erm... Kay?" Words didn't come out of your mouth. He snapped his fingers and a formal dress was on you, nicely fitted. He helped you up and you looked at the nearest mirror. 'Pretty' you thought. You held a side and twirled in it. Admiring on how you felt pretty, which meant a lot to you since you are a bit self conscience.

"Here is a list I want you to do" he handed you a list. It was written in cursive.

1- The the halls near the room you are in.

2\. Do the dishes.

3\. Feather dust the counters and tables.

4\. Take a shower, you need it.-" you scoffed at that.

"5. Don't go into the room with the blue door. It's forbidden for anyone to go in it.

"Which one should be the easiest? I'll start with the lighter load and go downhill... Hmm... Let's do this dishes." You walked around the house, it looked pretty old fashioned, but seemed to suit the Radio Demon. If felt so familiar yet you haven't been here before. Touching the walls lightly as you went downstairs, the cold tiles oddly soothing your feet, cool to the touch. You saw pictures on the walls of really pretty paintings. Once you made it down stairs, you found the kitchen and got to work. Humming a new tune this time. You were humming the theme of the movie, "Spirited Away". You didn't realize it, but you were softly twirling in circles. Finally, once you were done with the dishes you checked it off. Next, you decided to feather dust the counters and once again, started slowly twirling. You felt so graceful, so delicate in your new dress. You saw many shelves, some in which are cases. They held delicate glass items, that you dare not touch. Only in fear that you'd most likely have your ass handed to you. When you were done, you checked what you just did off. Next? The halls. Which you noticed were clean.

"The hell? Did I already did that?... Well. Guess I'll take a shower." You felt familiar with the house, even though you have _never_ been here before. You reached the bathroom, and slowly took your dress delicately off, to not ruin it. You hung it on the door carefully. You turned on the shower, making sure the water was just right before hopping in. Feeling the water was so soothing against your skin. Feeling it trickling down your face as you wash your hair. After ten minuyes, you got out of the shower reluctantly, because it was so luring. You dried off and put back on your dress. You decided to put your hair up, In a small bun. You decided to explore the house more, and so you did.

You found a _large_ room. It had a chandelier in the middle. The floors had a nice shade brown wooden tiles, which had gold outlined delicately dancing on the sides. When you walked in, the candles on it lit up. You were amazed, you never knew that in any point in your life, would you ever be able to experience this. You laughed as you took out your phone, because your pants still held it. You turned on "Howl's Moving Castle, Merry Go Round Of Life. The whole theme" all you can do, was try to place the steps you learned in dance class you learned all those years ago. Halfway through the song you heard clapping, your head quickly turning around to find Alastor in a hella fine tuxedo.

"_Care to dance?_"


	9. Chapter 9

You looked at Alastor, who was now suddenly close to your face. One of his hands softly on your waist. The other one placed your left hand on his right shoulder.

"Now follow my steps, darling." 

It felt like a dream, his smirk softening. He twirled you around, picking you up, softly throwing you in the air.

You were floating.

You spun in the air, and he jumped up as well, spinning around you. You were giggling, forgetting that you were dancing with a serial killer. You loved every second of it.

"How was your day?" You smiled.

"Better now" He chuckled, with smile.

"What a cliché thing to say- ooooooooh" you giggled. He raised a brow.

"Wait gimme a moment, hey Siri!"

The phone spoke "yes?"

"Put on Cliché by mxmtoon!" You grinned. Alastor just chuckled at your behavior "Karaoke." You smirked at him.

"Okay, putting on Cliché by mxmtoon" Siri played it. You started singing softly but as the song went on you got more confident, tackling Alastor in the air.

"Care to dance?" You said in a fake accent. He gave a playful glare.

"Are you mocking me dear?" 

"Maybe." You said with a laugh, still hugging him. Forgetting that the song was softly playing, with no words. 

"Well that won't do!" He laughed, a _genuine_ laugh. "Now, I'm starved. I know a great Great recipe for Jambalaya! My mother's recipe to be exact. Infact- it nearly killed her"

"Was the kick straight out of hell?"

You raised an eyebrow, knowing his next line. You almost thought you fucked up for a second, until he laughed.

"Darling, you took the words out of my mouth." He held out his hand, which you gladly took. He slowly dragged you down. Softly carrying you in his arms. 

"I love your laugh" you snuggled into him. His face had a light shade of red, the radio demon. The most feared demon in hell.

Was blushing.

From a mere human.

You giggled "cute". You looked up at him, your eyes glistening like starlight. He softly placed you on a chair, which- wait. You were on his _lap_ on the chair. Now it was your turn to blush.

"Not so cocky now, are we darling?" He teased.

"Fuck you...." You buried your face in his chest. 

"I know you would." He laughed.

"B-Baka!" You blushed furiously. You looked at his ears, tempted to touch them. He saw you looking at his face, but it was too late. You were petting his ears, which were. REALLY soft. Like really, _really_ soft. He tapped his foot, as he leaned in against your hand, blushing like a madman. Once you stopped, he only smirked. He placed you on the ground. Then got on top of you. Now it was the battle of the blushes. Then.

He tickled you.

"Pfft, HAHA! Staaaawwpppp" you started laughing, until your laugh turned into a tea pot noise. He stopped.

"What was that, dear?" He gave a small laugh.

"My teapot laugh." This made you laugh harder than him tickling you. He got up and held his hand out.

"Let's stop okay?" He smiled softer.

"Okie" you giggled, and took his hand.

Only to pull him down. But he landed on top of you. You both were blushing. You both stared intently at each other.

Then it happened. He cupped your face with his hands, and softly kissed you. Your eyes widen, blushing furiously. Alas, you melted into the kiss anyway, wrapping your arms around him. Then it stopped.

"Uh...hm.. Let's eat, okay?" He nervously said.

"O-okay.." He placed you on his lap again, and started eating, while you were sipping on sparkling grape juice.

You still had a Virgin mouth. Meaning you haven't ever drank wine, beer, any alcoholic drink in your life. You snuggled into his chest, sighing contented.

You felt tired, and wanted to sleep.

"Alastor? I feel kind of tired... Can I stay here tonight and tomorrow?"

He chuckled. "Okay, but only that amount of time okay?"

"Okie!" You giggled.

A serial killer, damn. After all the tears you cried, over this one fucking relationship you had.

You had were in a relationship with someone named Alex, this wasn't even a year ago. Now back to the story. Alex...wasn't the nicest to you, forced you to do things that you thought were right. You thought you wanted it, you thought it was your whole purpose. Your purpose to make him feel good. Those times you refused, because it hurt and he'd only yell at you. Alcohol tracing his lips.

"Know your place, whore" He'd tower over you.

"Yes sir." You would reply meekly, always scared. You thought over time you'd ease in and enjoy it.

You couldn't be more wrong. It was that one night. That one night you will _never_ forget

It was a Friday night. You were humming while cooking for Alex, your friend Melody was over and you two were watching old shows like Sesame Street. You were making Mac and Cheese. Alex had come home drunk. Clearly, drunk.

"Hello slut, how about you and me go to bed early." He would slur on his words.

You mouthed to Melody, 'run'

You didn't want Mel to be hurt. 

"Who the hell is this?!" He yelled at your face. He never liked it when you had anyone over, not even your friend Mel.

You thought this was okay, but it took him yelling at your friend Mel, to seal the deal.

"Get out!" He threw a beer bottle that he was holding in his hand at her. Oh shit, he never saw you get so mad.

But it was only cute to him, thinking that you'll fall in seconds. You grabbed his arm and bit it hard, slamming the nearest object on him, making him pass out.

You, trembling called the cops and told them what happened.

Everything was blurry after that.

Everything you had done with him, you thought it was okay. But...

No. It wasn't. Alex manipulated you to hurt yourself. You hurt yourself for Alex's pleasure, him enjoying every second of your pain.

But after you have been spending time with Alastor, you couldn't help but cry. Cry at how wrong you were, after all the years you cried, and Alex bottling them up as a treasure of his horrid master piece. 

It was gone. That feeling was lifted off your shoulders.

And you could finally sleep.

"Thank you, Alastor..." You hugged him tighter.

He sighed, and decided that maybe you should sleep with him tonight. He never knew how much of an impact you made on him.

But the world is like a canvas. A canvas that can make or break you, it's your decision on how you'll paint your chapter. Sometimes, things don't go as planned and you'll maybe mess a tree up.

But that's how mistakes go, you learn from them.

Alastor, was your new chapter, crazy right? 

To someone else maybe...

But to you,

Probably also a maybe. But it was fine. As long as you two stick together.


	10. Chapter 10

You woke up, but your eyes felt heavy, you snuggled into the nearest object. It felt cold, but quite soothing. Like a cool to touch fine silk. Said object, pulled on you, and held you? You look over, oh shi-

It was Alastor. Surprised? Well I'm not, because I'm writing this- whoops broke the 4th wall.

_Shhh don't think about it._

You slowly got up and yawned, stretching while doing so. Alastor, noticing your absence, opened one of his eyes.

"Morning, dear. Are you ready for your next few tasks? Today is quite a busy day for me, so I'll have to be gone for a awhile. Sad to say after I come back I'll have to send you home. So your _friend_ doesn't get suspicious. Knowing, and observing your two's relationship-"

"Stalker" you mumbled.

He scoffed. "Stalker? No darling, there's a difference, I'm observing you from afar, because you tend to get yourself in... Peculiar situations. So I took it upon myself to watch over you, like a guardian one might say."

"That's literally the definition of stalking. Jeez, read a book."

"Read a book? You're definitely one to talk." He grinned "I have never seen you read a book before-

Oh." He noticed his mistake.

"Oh indeed, oh indeed." You mumbled. "Where's my list?" You sighed.

He slowly rose from the comfort of the bed. He stretched and moved his neck around until it made a noticeable crack. Which you cringed horribly at. He slowly walked over to you, hands formally behind his back. Tree man over here towering over you. He placed the note he happened to have in his pocket onto your hand.

You scanned the note, reading the contents inside.

"Wash the windows? Are you shitting with me?" You groaned. "there's like a _gazillion_ of them!" You noticed a small little side note that was delicately written in cursive at the bottom.

_You have limits to where you can and can not explore, I know it's quite tempting, noticing how this is a completely new experience for you. I am, indeed fascinated by your curious demeanor, how your eyes light up at every new hall. I know this house is quite breathtaking, but remember, curiosity once killed a cat my dear. So wait another time my little fawn, I'll give you the greatest show one has ever seen._

_~Al_

You choked on giggles.

"Did he just call me a littl- oh, he's a deer. Damn did I _just_ now realize this? Did he also just make a pun?"

You looked over at Alastor, the damn bastard was gone again. You sighed as you glanced around the room, hoping to find something that'll be useful to you. While looking, you caught something from the corner of your eye.

A suit. 

A small smile played on your lips. It seemed to have been made to fit a human- It had a natural body shape. Did he once live here? Like, when he was alive? Was this is in the real world, or is this a figment of your imagination? Your head was filled with more questions, a fictional character. That you definitely knew didn't exist, own a huge ass house, and apparently had a life?Questions filled your head, hurting your small brain, which couldn't wrap around the idea of _how_ this could be. Your thoughts came to a close as you stared at the suit. It looked really pretty, so tempting. Imagining how'd it would fit on you. So, you decided to examine the suit for a battle plan. Perhaps, there was a way you could put on the suit. Which to your dismay, after scanning the suit, there didn't seem a possible way to put it on. You decided that it's be best to leave it be, and start working.

You got to work, going with the lighter load, then downhill to the larger load. Having to clean the windows seemed absurd, but you did it anyway, your hands cramping after shining them all.

After a good two and a half hours of labor you dropped dead center on a random couch, curling up into a small ball. 'Wait, the fire.' You groaned. You reluctantly got up and walked over to the fireplace, then it just... Started? You shrugged your shoulders. At this very moment, you were glad, and at the moment you didn't exactly care. Your two and a half hour labor was finally over, and you sighed happily in relief.

Then your thoughts traveled back to last night. You danced with a serial killer demon, in which you enjoyed thoroughly. You flew in the air, like a bird, feeling the lack of gravity was actually kind of fun. You ate food with said serial killer, he tickled you.  
And...  
You covered your face in embarrassment. He kissed you, not you to him, but him to you. It felt sweet and tender. You wished that it could've lasted longer. You'll never regret pulling him down, _ever_. Honestly, you never knew that you'd fall for someone that nearly killed you. Twice? Maybe, let's go with that. Your eyes felt heavy again, sleep wanting to take over your tired body. You drifted off, Letting sleep consume you, smiling as you did so. 

You awoken in a familiar room, you were back in your apartment. "Dammit..." You mumbled. Slowly but surely, you stood up. "Mel?" You called for your friend. Feeling a sudden jolt in your chest you threw up. It almost felt like your insides were being pulled out of you. She came into the room, witnessing your sickness.

"Stay in bed" she ordered, grabbing a rag and slowly cleaning it up. She was not your mother, but a sister you wish you had growing up. 

"Whyyy" you whined. She rose a brow at you, giving a look of 'you never complain when it comes to sleep'.

"You were out for two days. I assumed you were sick, but now my theory was confirmed with the evidence shown to me a few moments ago" She gave you a funny look.

"Never mind, Jeez I get it. I'll sleep okay?" You rose your hands up in defense. Mel smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. Shortly after, you drifted off to sleep.

You awoken in a different room, it looked brighter in colors- wait. You looked at your hands, and saw they were cartoonish.

"I'm back!" You fist bumped the air. You quickly jumped off the bed and went down the elevator. "Nifty!" You called for the little cyclops. She was cleaning and turned around to see you.

"y/n?" Her eyes lit up, then ran full speed. Before you knew it you were on the ground. "oh my gosh! You're back!" 

"I know!" You patted her. "Where are the others! Do they know I'm here" Her face turned into a frown.

"They didn't know that you even left, it was like their memories were erased...? When I mentioned you they didn't know who you were."

You were confused. "What do you mean? I was just, wiped?" You frowned.

"I guess, well. I guess that could be a fresh start?" Nifty tried cheering you up.

"Wait wait wait, how do _you_ remember me?" You questioned.

"I honestly don't know. But I'm glad i do, you showed me wonders. There is more to do than just cleaning!" She giggled. You ruffled her hair and she whined, "I just fixed that!"

" I'm never going to stop ruffling your hair, it's hard not to." You stifled a laugh. "Your reaction is cute" 

"Nifty? Where are you?" A feminine voice called. "I was told by Alastor to come find you" She walked in and saw you, her face dropping.

Charlie.

"I'm helping our new client to her room!" Nifty grinned at me. "She just came to hell recently so I wanted to give her a warm welcome"

"A new client?" You could hear the excitement in her voice. "Oh my gosh! Welcome to the Happy Hotel, you will love it here!" She tackled you.

"Uh...Erm, thanks!" You nervously chuckled. "I'm y/n... And you are-"

"Charlie! I hope you'll enjoy your stay- oooohhh I know _exactly_ how to give you the warmest welcome!" She pulled your arm- actually, let me rephrase that. She yanked your arm, jerking your body upward, then proceeded to run unrealistic speed across the hall. Presumably leading you somewhere. "I'm going to tell everyone that your here!" She dragged you to the Lobby. She placed you somewhere, you chuckled nervously as you were now in the middle, seeing everyone locking eyes on you. "Everyone! Give your warmest welcome to our new client, y/n!" Nobody talked, the room was dead silent.

"Erm... Hi I'm y/n" You had to improvise something _quick_. "As you know, I'm new to hell. I don't remember what I did." You took a deep breath. "Actually, here is the best way to put it. Hi, I'm y/n and I did something, so life fucked me in the ass." The silence got worse, and you felt really uncomfortable. You then noticed something tall walking towards you, only to notice who it was right away. It was Alastor. He had his hands behind his back, his smug not falling from his face.

"Greetings my fellow sinner!" He got closer to you... uncomfortably close. "Where are my manners, Alastor at your service!." He bowed. "Such a pleasure to meet you, dear!" He took your hand and gave it a firm shake. "What a pleasure! I'm honored to welcome you to such a fine establishment! _Where all the entertainment begins_." His eyes flickered for a moment. 

"Erm, hi Alastor! The pleasure's all mine?" You laughed nervously

'got to be kidding me'


	11. Chapter 11

You looked up at Alastor, who was currently locking eyes with you. "If you love staring at me that much, I'll let you know that pictures do last longer, dear." He chuckled. 

'Is he for fucking real?' Your face was heating up, half from blushing, the other have from being frustrated. 

"I could say the same thing, strawberry pimp. You're staring too." you grinned. His face contorting into a deadly grin, almost pissed. You actually didn't know if he remembered you or not. Angel on the other hand, was laughing his ass off in the background.

"See toots! I'm not the only one who thinks that way. Pft. Look at smiles, He clearly seems pissed" He laughed harder. Vaggie on the other hand, felt scared at Angel's remark. In her eyes you were on thin ice, and at any given time he could kill you just for insulting him. Charlie felt really uncomfortable, so she pulled you aside and started talking to you. She did this to get to know you, and keep you out of trouble.

"So um, y/n!" She started.

"Yes?" You replied.

"Tell me more about yourself! If you remember that is." She was careful with her words.

"Well, my full name is y/n, l/n. I love to do f/a (favorite activity) when I have free time. I sometimes sing, and always to manage to burn kitchens down" you let out a small laugh. Charlie returned a small smile.

"Well, my name is Charlie, as you know. I'm the princess of hell. I love expressing myself in song. As you know, I created this hotel..." She laughed nervously. "To rehabilitate sinners" You gave her a small smile.

"I love your idea, and I fully support it. I think it's wonderful that you think about others. I know anyone can be a good person, I mean, look at you! You have been nothing but kind to me so far." She smiled wide and gave you a hug, which you returned. "Who are the others that are here." She broke the hug.

"I'm happy to tell you! The pink spider is Angel Dust, the girl with the pink bow is my friend Vaggie." You can see her cheeks heat up after she mentioned Vaggie. "...The little cyclops is Nifty. The tall demon. Which you found out a little bit ago, was Alastor." She counted her fingers. 

"Well I hope that I can be good friends with you all!" You gave a toothy grin. 'Maybe I can have a good start with Vaggie. That should probably be my first priority' You thought.

"Well, welcome aboard, y/n!" She stuck out her hand, which you gladly took, giving it a firm shake. You both walked back into the lobby and sat down next to Vaggie.

"Hey Vaggie!" Charlie hugged her, booping her nose.

"Hey Charlie, need anything?" You could feel the gayness on your radar. 

And it was great.

"Nope! Just wanted to hug my bestest friend and manager in the whole world." She laughed as Vaggie punched her shoulder playfully. You felt tension after that, it wasn't pleasant as the room fell silent, no one was talking anymore. That made everything really awkward. You looked at Vaggie who seemingly was staring at something behind Charlie. You looked to try to see what she was staring at, only to figure out that the "object" was Alastor. You could just feel their eyes burning through each others soul. Alastor's smug was just staring at Vaggie, as she was staring daggers at him. You decided to excuse yourself.

"Hey, I'm going to head up to my room okay? Nifty set me up with one earlier." Charlie, who was understanding gave you a small nod. You got up, and walked over to the elevator. Once you got inside, you started humming a small tune, pressing the elevator number 5 to get to room 69. You heard a ding and the elevator doors open. You were greeted by Alastor, how he got up here? You didn't know.

"Welcome back, dear" He took your hand lightly, before pulling you into a hug.

" you freakin scared me back there! I thought... you might've forgotten me..." You looked down at the ground twirling your feet on the ground.

"Never in a million years" He said, staring down at you. His smile widening as you were hugging his chest. Once you wanted to pull away he held you tighter.

"Lemme goooo" you whined.

"Let me think about it. . . hmmm, No. I enjoy seeing you suffer my dear." He lifted your chin. "Besides, I love the reaction that I get from you, It's amusing how it's really.." 

"_easy to make you tremble and fall_" He chuckled.

You just stared up at him, shivers going down your spine. "was that a threat?" Your e/c eyes locked on his, glaring at him for trying to make you blush.. well, that's what you feel like he was trying to do. He placed one of his hands on your waist.

"Depends, what do you consider as a threat." That damn smug. If only there was a way to wipe it off his face with a Clorox wipe. Then, you had an idea, a wonderful, possibly life threatening idea. You booped his nose, which caused his face to scrunch up."pffft." You stifled a laugh. "Do i sniff a weakness?" You giggled. "Because it sure seems like it." You patted his head.

"And you think I don't know any?" He chuckled darkly, trying to intimidate you. To be honest, it kind of did, his eyes burning into yours, making your fingertips tremble like a leaf on a windy evening. He picked you up bridal style, holding you close to him, your cheek grazing against his chest. Your face immediately started heating up. it was burning like a hot pocket that just came straight out of the microwave.

"Fuck you" you mumbled.

"Oh, would you? I never knew a lady such as yourself to have such _impure thoughts_"

"Stop taking it out of context! Besides, we are _literally in a vulnerable place_" You huffed.

"Your words, not mine." He chuckled. "Besides, It's quite amusing to watch you get angry. " He stated. 'Okay, time for a battle plan' you thought about it 'Aha! let's call it... hmm. Operation: Make The Strawberry Pimp Give In.' Simple right? You wouldn't know unless you tried. You looked deep into his eyes, trying to play cute.?? Whatever you were doing, you just hoped it'll work in the end.

"I feel tired, can you take me to my room?" You were making it up as you go. "I would greatly appreciate it, Al." you gave him a soft smile.

"Of course my dear." He replied, carrying you over to room 69. Making sure to not bump you into the door frame. He carried you over to the bed, softly placing you there. He started at you for a hit longer. Big mistake on his half. You yanked him down on top of you, _again_, smiling innocently while doing so.He loomed over you like a- you get the tree joke by now. You softly held his face, getting closer, and closer.

"Boop" you tapped his nose with your left index finger. His face scrunched up again which caused you start giggling. Once it died down he smirked at you.

"Let's be real dear, what was the point of your act-" You cut him off with a small kiss, completely catching him off guard. It didn't take him long to submit to your ability of natural kissing. Totally legit. You giggled once you pulled away.

"Now we're even"


End file.
